The Walking Dead (2010 series)
The Walking Dead (TV series; 2010 - present) *Created by Frank Darabont *Based on "The Walking Dead" comic book series created by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore Plot Summary Police officer Rick Grimes leads a group of survivors in a world overrun by zombies. Male Deaths * Kirk Acevedo (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Sunkrish Bala (Episode 4.5 Internment) * Brent Bernhard * Chick Bernhardt * Jon Bernthal (Episode 2.12 Better Angels, Episode 3.8 Made to Suffer) * Arthur Bridgers (Episode 3.6 Hounded) * Keith Brooks * Daniel Bonjour (Episode 5.14 Spend) * Chris Burns (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) * Jose Pablo Cantillo (Episode 4.7 Dead Weight) * Brandon Carroll * Julio Cesar Cedillo * Travis Charpentier * Tyler Chase (Episode 3.15 This Sorrowful Life) * Santiago Cirilo * Chad L. Coleman (Episode 5.9 What Happened and What's Going On) * Chris Coy (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) * Theodus Crane (Episode 3.2 Sick) * Greg Crews (Episode 4.2 Infected) * Scott Dale * Dave Davis * Jeffrey DeMunn (Episode 2.11 Judge, Jury, Executioner) * Philip Dido * Luke Donaldson *Linds Edwards *Tate Ellington (Episode 4.16 A) * Don Elmore * Noah Emmerich (Episode 1.6 TS-19) * JD Evermore * Troy Faruk *Brandon Fobbs * Kyle Gallner (Episode 4.1 30 Days Without An Accident) * Lawrence Gilliard Jr. (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) * Nick Gomez * Keith Andrew Gostel * Tony Gowell *Enver Gjokaj (Episode 4.7 Dead Weight) *Jan Harrelson * Maximiliano Hernández * Marcus Hester * Aldis Hodge *Tanner Holland (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) *Davi Jay * James Michael Keats * Jeff Kober (Episode 4.16 A) * Michael Koske * Peter Kulas * Travis Love * Vincent Martella (Episode 4.1 30 Days Without An Accident) * Daniel Thomas May (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) * Mike Mayhall * Victor McCay *James Allen McCune (Episode 2.13 Beside the Dying Fire) *Eric Mendenhal * Adam Minarovich (Episode 1.4 Vatos) *E. Roger Mitchell * Markice Moore (Episode 3.4 Killer Within) * David Morrissey (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Moses J. Moseley * Cullen Moss (Episode 5.4 Slabtown) *Aaron Munoz *Matthew Austin Murray *Greg Nicotero *Benjamin Papac (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) *Michael Raymond-James (Episode 2.8 Nebraska) *Corey Reitz * Owen Ridings *Dallas Roberts (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) *Michael Rooker (Episode 3.15 This Sorrowful Life) *Andrew Rothenberg *Timothy Scott (III) * IronE Singleton (Episode 3.4 Killer Within) * Cameron Deane Stewart *Robin Lord Taylor (Episode 5.1 No Sanctuary) * Lew Temple (Episode 3.10 Home) * Greg Tresan * Tommy Mack Turvey * Pruitt Taylor Vince (Episode 2.3 Save the Last One) * Danny Vinson *Vincent M. Ward (Episode 3.8 Made to Suffer) *Ricky Wayne * Gary Weeks * Andrew J. West (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) * Theshay West * Keedar Whittle * Parker Wierling * Tyler James Williams (Episode 5.14 Spend) * Scott Wilson (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Sam Witwer (Episode 1.1 Pilot) * Randy Woods * Travis Young (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) * Michael Zegen (Episode 2.12 Better Angels) Female Deaths *Donzaleigh Abernathy * Lindsay Abernathy * Audrey Marie Anderson * Emma Bell (Episode 1.4 Vatos) * April Billingsley * Kennedy Brice * Claire Bronson * Meaghan Caddy * Sarah Wayne Callies (Episode 3.4 Killer Within) * Keisha Castle-Hughes (Episode 5.4 Slabtown) *Amber Chaney * Kerry Condon (Episode 4.1 30 Days Without an Accident) * Melissa Cowan * Denise Crosby (Episode 5.1 No Sanctuary) *Cherie Dvorak *Juliana Harkavy * Laurie Holden (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) *Erin Hunter * Kyla Kenedy (Episode 4.14 The Grove) *Debi Hett-Kimsey *Emily Kinney (Episode 5.8 Coda) * Madison Lintz (Episode 2.7 Pretty Much Dead Already) * Jilian McLendon * Jane McNeill (Episode 2.13 Beside the Dying Fire) * Addy Miller * Vanessa Montoya * Andrea Moore * Meyrick Murphy (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Alexa Nikolas (Episode 3.9 The Suicide King) * Lucie O'Ferrall *Brina Palencia * Melissa Ponzio *Sherry Richards * Eryn Ridings * Jeryl Prescott Sales (Episode 1.6 TS-19) * Brighton Sharbino (Episode 4.14 The Grove) * Kylie Szymanski (Episode 3.8 Made to Suffer) *Keisha Tills * Carol Lane Tresan *Savana Jade Wehunt * Jewel Wilson * Christine Woods (Episode 5.8 Coda) Category:TV Series Category:2010 TV series debuts Category:AMC TV series Category:Horror